


Let Me Show You

by alistairVT



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, also presenting Dr Yugi Mutou, but also lovesick yami, heba and atem, playboy yami, while he lets his brother have his love, yugi hopelessly in love with his bestfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistairVT/pseuds/alistairVT
Summary: Devastated with the news that the love of his life is getting married to his brother, Yugi decides to drown his sorrows at a nearby bar. Enter Yami Sennen, the twin brother of Yugi's love, with a plan to maybe 'help' Yugi with his problem. But why is Yami doing this?





	Let Me Show You

“So, how long before you admit that you’re not happy with our brothers getting married?” a voice asked from behind the man downing his fifth shot of tequila. One could say they were twins with their same tricolor spiky hairstyle and pale skin. But the man drinking himself to death had the most stunning and wide amethyst eyes while the other man had slanted crimson eyes that made him look demonic.

“Why wouldn’t I be happy?” the drunk retorted. “They were made for each other. Heba is my brother. He only deserves the best.”

“And who better than the man you’re madly in love with, right?” the other man replied with a snort as he took the seat next to his companion. “Who you’ve been in love with for like what? Eight years? I mean Atemu told me you guys have been best friends since med school, and he’s about to finish his residency so...eight years was just my guess. I’m pretty sure it’s longer. I’m just giving my conservative estimate,” he whistled and shook his head at the other man. “Maybe you’re one of those ‘love-at-first-sight’ type of people.”

“What are you doing here, Yami?”

“Well my brother called to tell me he just proposed to Heba and he said yes. Seeing as this is the nearest bar to your place that has decent patrons, I figured you’d be here.” That wasn’t the truth, this was the fifth bar he checked tonight, which is why he was a little too late and Yugi had already went past the tipsy phase of being drunk. “You’re quite predictable Dr. Mutou.”

The doctor ordered another shot and was about to take it when Yami took it from his grasp and downed the shot for him. “I was going to drink that.”

Yami shrugged. “I don’t think you’d want to pass out, Dr. Mutou. What would the people in the hospital think when one of their best doctors comes in with alcohol poisoning?”

The other man just scowled and lay his forehead on the bar top. Dr. Yugi Mutou was known back in college for his insanely high tolerance for alcohol, but when he met his best friend, Atemu Sennen, his drinking habits have mellowed down. But ever since Atemu met Yugi’s twin brother, Heba, he took on his old hobby. “I have high tolerance for alcohol. I’ll survive.”

“You won’t survive for long if you keep your feelings for Atemu for too long,” Yami said softly. “Even I can’t lie that long, Yugi.”

“Some people lie for the better of those around them, Yami,” the drunk snapped, his amethyst eyes connecting with crimson ones. Fucking hell, Yami’s eyes looked just like Atemu’s and it was annoying as hell. “Get the fuck away from me, Yami. I don’t want to see you.” He looked just like Atemu and his voice was almost just like him, maybe a little lower than Atemu’s but it was still unnerving to him that it was only the skin tone that made the man in front of him different from the love of his life.

Well, that wasn’t entirely true. Yami was entirely different from the prim and proper Dr. Atemu Sennen, child oncologist extraordinaire. Yami worked as a sommelier. He just got his certification as a master sommelier a month ago. Unlike Atemu, Yami was such a player and a wild child. The first time Atemu introduced Yugi to him, Yami was impressing the waitress at the restaurant about his knowledge in wines that made the waitress eat out of the palm of his hand. Even in their fashion sense, Yami and Atemu were worlds apart. Atemu preferred to wear jeans and polo shirts, his hair always kept under a pony tail. Yami had a similar fashion sense as Yugi. Fitted blank pants and button up shirts that had the top three buttons undone, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Maybe if Yugi met Yami first before Atemu, he’d be friends with him too.

But during that first meeting, Yugi found out that Yami was so full of shit. Also during the time that Atemu took a short bathroom break, Yami had called Yugi out with a “So you’re in love with my brother”. Ever since then, Yami had decided to become Yugi’s tormentor by rubbing his feelings in his face.

“You know,” Yami started with an evil glint in his eyes, “I want to help you win my brother’s heart.”

For some odd reason, Yugi’s brain was capable of understanding him. “I don’t want your  _ help _ , Yami. I am  _ not  _ going to break up our brothers months before they get married.”

“Well, hear me out for a second, Yugi,” he said as he pried the shot glass from the other man’s hand, signaling the bartender to just keep pouring water instead. “Think of it as giving my brother another option. I mean, think about it, there are a lot of people who marry the wrong people. What if Heba, as perfect as my brother makes him sound to the point you’d think rainbows come out of his ass, isn’t the right one for Atemu?” He took Yugi’s hand and made the bar stool turn so they were facing each other. “Think of it as a way of saving our brothers from potential heartbreak.”

“What the hell are you yapping about, Yami Sennen? This is sabotage that you’re talking about,” Yugi scolded.

Yami rolled his eyes. Atemu told him that Yugi was sweet and nice, and practically a fucking angel. The person in front of him was crankiest son of a bitch he’s ever met. “We’re not going to  _ directly _ sabotage them.”

“Aha! So you  _ are  _ sabotaging them!” Yugi pointed at the other man with his finger

As if something just possessed the crimson-eyed man, Yami took Yugi’s finger in his mouth and bit it teasingly.

Once both men realized what just happened, Yami released the finger the same time Yugi retracted it. Yugi was now blushing furiously. “W-What are you planning then?”

After blinking a few times, Yami eventually remembered his plan. “Date me,” Yami said simply and waited for Yugi’s reaction. Looking at the doctor’s horrified face, he couldn’t help but scoff. And to stop Yugi from saying what’s on his mind, Yami continued. “Hear me out before you reject me. We’ll just show Atemu what he’ll be missing out on when he marries Heba.” When he realized that Yugi wasn’t getting it he rolled his eyes again. Man, this guy is supposed to be some super smart doctor. “We’ll pretend that we’re dating,” he eventually said. “I’ll rub it in Atemu’s face what kind of man he’s missing out on and try to pull you away from him so he’d know what kind of life he’ll have without you.”

Yugi scowled. It sounded wrong and underhanded, but for some reason or divine intervention, he agreed.

“Great!” Yami cheered with a genuine smile. It wasn’t a smirk that held some hidden agenda, it was just a real amused smile that Yugi had seen on Atemu before but this one looked uniquely Yami. “How’s about we start by me driving you home?” he offered.

The next morning, Yugi felt like he got ran over by a train or two...or fifty. He moaned and turned his body so he could check his phone. Amethyst eyes widen with worry when he saw that he only had fifteen minutes before the start of his shift. Adrenaline pumping in his body, he jumped from his bed and started a shortened version of his morning routine by only taking a bath and dressing up. As he moved around the house quickly, he did his best to power through his hangover, a skill he learned in college and mastered in med school. He’ll just have to go for a coffee run at the hospital even though he hated the coffee machine at the doctor’s lounge. Knowing every known route to the hospital, Yugi was able to arrive in record time of three minutes. Once he was able to time in, he was greeted by the man who has stolen his heart.

“Late night, Dr. Mutou?” Atemu teased.

Dr. Atemu Sennen looked just like his brother Yami except he had a dark tan he got from the Egyptian side of his family. As usual, his hair was kept in a ponytail and his dazzling wine red eyes were behind black-framed glasses.

“More like I enjoyed sleeping in, Dr. Sennen,” Yugi teased back.

Atemu chuckled. “I know what you mean. Heba told me that he might beat me up if I sleep through our honeymoon.”

Yugi just laughed. But deep inside he wanted to run. Way to rub it in his face that he was strictly unavailable.

“Hey, Yugi!”

The voice made the two best friends turn to see Yami Sennen walking like a runway model down the hospital hallway carrying a silver tumbler and a small paperbag.

“Yami? What are you doing here this early?” Atemu asked.

“Oh nothing. Just thought I’d give Yugi his morning coffee and a breakfast burrito I made for him,” he replied sweetly as he smiled at the other doctor. “Here you go, Yugi. Black with three sugars, extra hot. Just the way you like it.” He handed the tumbler to Yugi.

“Uh, thanks, Yami,” he said as he stared at the tumbler. How did Yami know how he liked his coffee? He took a small sip and he smiled brightly when the dark liquid touched his tongue. “Oh wow, this is good!”

“Thanks, Yugi. I brewed it myself,” Yami said proudly. “Speaking of things I made myself, I also made you a breakfast burrito. It has chicken, eggs, extra cheese and mushrooms, and peppers. I figured since we went home pretty late and a bit tipsy you might sleep in and have no time to caffeinate yourself so I decided to bring you some.”

“Oh.” Yugi blushed and took the paperbag.

“How about your own brother, Yami? Don’t I get free breakfast too?” Atemu pouted. “Also, what were you guys doing together last night?”

“You have your own boyfriend to make you breakfast. Also, Yugi and I went out drinking last night to celebrate your engagement,” Yami explained as he wrapped an arm around Yugi’s waist. “I mean, hell, I know how much of a fucking drama queen you are so we’re just celebrating what little freedom we have from the two of you before the wedding plans get started.” He looked at Yugi’s blushing face and he could help but chuckle. “Don’t worry,  _ hikari _ ,” he purred at Yugi, “That’s also why I came here this morning so I can be with you when we tell him.”

Atemu didn’t like where this is going, especially with Yami’s arm around his best friend. “Tell me what?”

“Yugi and I are dating,” Yami shrugged. “We just decided last night.”

“What?” Atemu said, taken aback. “You guys are dating?”

“I didn’t stutter, Atemu. And if I did you heard me twice. We’re dating.” Yami tightened his hold around Yugi who was still silent, and also enjoying his coffee. He wasn’t caffeinated enough to deal with this right now.

“I didn’t know Yugi was your type, Yami,” Atemu said a little doubtful of his brother.

Yami just scoffed and kissed Yugi’s temple. “Why wouldn’t he be my type? He’s hot, smart, sweet, and we both love to drink alcohol. That’s like the checklist of the perfect partner for me.” He chuckled at his brother’s dumbfounded expression. “Anyways, I shouldn’t keep the two of you from your work.” He turned to Yugi to kiss his cheek, “I’ll be back for lunch, okay, my  _ hikari _ ?” he purred into Yugi’s ear.

His face turning into a tomato, Yugi just nodded. Fucking hell. He knew Yami was quite the charmer, but he never knew what that charm was like when it was directed at him. “Bye, Yami,” he squeaked. Gods above, he sounded like a virginal teen.

Yami kissed Yugi’s knuckle before winking at him then he punched his brother’s arm lightly. “See ya, bro!”

“Uhh, Yugi,” Atemu started, but he wasn’t able to finish what he wanted to say since one of their fellow residents interrupted him.

“Mutou!” the gruff voice voice of Seto Kaiba called. “Have you eaten breakfast yet? Kapitana wants–oh.” He stopped when he saw the items in Yugi’s hands. “Perfect, come on, Mutou. Kapitana wants to have breakfast with us.” He looked over at the other doctor, “Hey, Atemu, you don’t mind if I steal you best friend away from you right? Of course not. You’re dating his brother not him.”

Yugi was then unceremoniously dragged away from Atemu. When they were out of earshot, Yugi yanked his arm from the brunet’s grasp. “That was smooth, Kaiba,” he scoffed.

The brunet doctor just smirked. “Any way to torment you, Mutou.”

“I’m friends with your husband, Dr. Kaiba. Wouldn’t Joey withhold sex if I told him you were teasing me  _ again _ ?”

Seto rolled his eyes. “I regret the day I introduced you to him.” As they entered the lounge for the surgical staff, Seto looked over his colleague quizzically. 

Thankfully, Yugi and Atemu had different fields. Atemu took pediatric oncology while Yugi took general surgery. The OR was in a different building from the pediatrics ward which made him focus more on his work than his broken heart. The shift went by so fast that he was now back in the doctor’s lounge where Atemu was resting already.

“Hey, Atemu.”

“Yugi!” Atemu exclaimed as he jumped towards the other doctor. “I’m  _ really _ sorry,” he said with frightened eyes.

“Wha–”

“YUGI!” came the familiar excited voice of Heba Mutou, Yugi’s twin brother.

The next thing the doctor knew, he was being crushed into a bear hug by his twin brother. “Heba,” he wheezed out.

Atty. Heba Mutou looked almost exactly like Yugi but with key differences. One of which was his tan skin and the fact that he was a few inches shorter than the doctor. His eyes were wide but they were more of a blue-violet than Yugi’s shining amethyst ones and were hiding behind big black-framed glasses. His brother looked like he just came back from the market instead of the office. He was wearing faded blue jeans and a simple grey shirt. He wasn’t dressed in what Yugi called his Attorney Costume.

“ _ You _ mister, are holding out on me,” Heba scolded lightly. “When were you going to tell me you were dating Yami huh?” He put his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow at his brother. His voice was more teasing a light compared to his commanding voice he used in work which Yugi had heard him practice while he was in law school just so people could take him seriously despite his size. 

Meanwhile, Yugi’s eyebrows shot up at what his brother had said. He quickly turned to his best friend who was silent since his brother’s arrival. “You  _ told  _ him?” Yugi asked incredulously.

“Well I–” Atemu tried to explain but Heba beat him to it.

“He was concerned about you, so he called me. And since I love you more than he loves you, I came as fast as I could to see you.”

“Concerned?” Yugi asked, his eyes still locked in on his best friend, also completely ignoring the love comment earlier. “I’m dating  _ your  _ brother not some serial killer psychopath. Also,” he turned to his twin, “I didn’t tell you because Yami and I just officially started dating last night.”

“Okay,” Atemu said as he raised his hands defensively. “Why don’t we all talk about this in the cafeteria where there are witnesses?” He joked weakly. While Heba may be all bark and no bite, Yugi had a darkness in him when triggered or irritated enough. He’d seen his best friend throw a punch at a guy twice his size before and ever since then, he vowed to never make his best friend angry ever again.

“Sure!” Heba jumped. “I’m hungry anyways. 

As they exit the lounge, they were greeted by Yami. “Hey, Yugi!” Yami then yanked Yugi from the small group to take his hand and kiss it. “Ready for our lunch date,  _ hikari _ ?” he asked, ignoring Atemu and Heba.

“Hi, Yami.” Yugi’s voice went up an octave. He was sure he was already a tomato with how much he was blushing. Now that he perfectly caffeinated, he was hyper aware of what was going on. Also, back when he was groggy and nursing a hangover, Yami’s charm can be easily ignored. But now, he couldn’t help but feel butterflies in his stomach whilst Yami held him by the hip and would sometimes pinch his hip teasingly in front of their brothers.

“Hey, Heba, Atemu. Yugi and I have date.” His voice was clipped yet teasing. 

“Oh no, you don’t, Yami Sennen!” Heba scolded, his hands were about to grab Yugi’s arm but Yami was quicker and shielded Yugi from his twin.

“Heba,” Yugi squeaked. He cleared his throat and held onto Yami’s arm. Not the time for the squeaky voice he had long forgotten back in high school. “Heba,” he tried again, this time his voice was bolder, the Big Brother voice as Heba called it. “I’ll be fine. Besides, I promised Yami we would go out for lunch today. You know how I hate not keeping my word.”

The lawyer twin pursed his lips in frustration while trying  to pout and widen his eyes to maybe persuade his older twin. “I haven’t seen you in almost a week, Yugi.”

The doctor rolled his eyes. “Atemu may be moved with that face, Heba, but not me. You and I both know I taught you that trick.”

“Fine,” Heba then looked at Yami and walked right up to him to point his finger at him. “You better bring my brother back in one piece, or so help me, Yami Sennen, I can kill you and make it look like an accident.”

“Heba!” Yugi scolded.

“I kid, brother dear. Sheesh, and people thought I had the temper issues,” Heba waved off as he walked back to his fiance. “You kiddies go on and have your date.”

Yami smirked, “Thank you, Heba. Bye, twinsy!” He waved at his twin brother, Atemu, who was still in shock with the exchange. Yami then tightened his grip around Yugi’s waist and led him out to his car. “Come on,  _ hikari _ , I cooked us a great lunch.”

 

* * *

 

“I’ve always been curious,” Yami started as he opened the tupperwares containing the food he grabbed from his wine bar, “Why the hell haven’t you told my brother how you felt about him?”

Pouting and huffing, Yugi looked away. “Well, it seems like every time I try to tell him my feelings, he eventually tells me he’s dating someone new. You know your brother, he may not be a player, but he seems to always be in a relationship. I can’t seem to find the right timing to tell him.”

Yami scoffed and took a spoonful of the beef stew to give to Yugi. When the doctor flinched away, Yami just smirked. “Humor me,” he said and Yugi complied. “The way I see it, you have a strong case of the fear to lose your best friend syndrome.”

“You’re starting to annoy me, Yami Sennen,” Yugi pointed. “If we’re going to ‘date’, you should at  _ least _ be likeable to me.”

The sommelier gave a bright smile and winked at his date. “Alright. How’s about we don’t think about this as a date and just think about this as a way for us to get to know each other. You know, be actual friends and not just know each other and tolerate each other because we’re both close to my brother.”

It almost gave Yugi a whiplash with the way Yami’s personality just turned a whole one-eighty on him. “I’m Yugi Mutou, I’m a general surgeon working at Mary Angelus Teaching Hospital at the western end of Domino City.” Yugi was about to get another spoonful of the delicious food presented to him when Yami offered to feed him once again. He wasn’t sure as to what made him comply with the weird intimate gesture but he humored Yami and let him feed him. “Tell me something about yourself.”

“I’m Yami Sennen. I’m a master sommelier and I spent all of my life savings since I was in high school to open up my wine bar that’s three blocks away from Mary Angelus Teaching Hospital. I actually built it to the lot nearest the place of work my long time unrequited love.” Yami said as he leaned back at a nearby rock, closing his eyes as he tilted his head up to the skies. He took Yugi to the cliffside overlooking Domino City. 

“Really? All of your life savings just to open your wine bar?” Yugi asked in amazement.

Yami opened one eye to look at Yugi. “I just told you that I opened my wine bar near your place of work because I’m in love with you, and what you got from that was how much money I spent?” Crimson eyes were now glinting in amusement as he stared at the blushing astonished face of Yugi.

“What?” Yugi whispered.

“I actually have an ulterior motive,” Yami said as he sat up from his previous position. His crimson-eyes looked like liquid rubies as he stared into Yugi. “I’m in love with you, Yugi.”

The doctor was taken aback by the sudden confession. “Yami, I– what?” He had always known Yami was a prankster, he was already waiting for the punchline.

But Yami just gave a sad defeated smile. “My brother always had everything. The brains, the fancy scholarship, the high paying job. And how poetic can it be that the one heart I wish to own...was already given to him.” He sighed and laid back down on the blanket. “I know a lot about you, Yugi Mutou. More than you know. Atemu won’t stop talking about you when you guys met at the dorm in med school. You’re all he talks about and I kept teasing him that he might be in love with you. But of course he always said that you were just good friends.” He turned his head slightly to face the still shocked doctor. “I listened to everything he said about you. Then he introduced me to you, and I just fell instantly when I was able to put a face on this mystery guy I was starting to like a lot. Of course, during that whole lunch, all I could see was how absolutely in love you were with Atemu and how painfully oblivious he was to it. Gods, I fucking hated my brother right then. But after that meeting, I kept asking him about you. Not enough to make him notice but enough to make me fall even harder for you. How do you think I know how you like your coffee?” He gave a soft smirk.

Yugi was still silent. He just stared at his best friends brother like he was some alien that just plopped right next to him. “Yami, I can’t–”

“Don’t worry about me, Yugi. I’m a big boy now. I know how to handle unrequited love,” he chuckled. Sitting up, Yami cupped Yugi’s face. “I’m not expecting you to love me back. What I want is for you to be happy. And if being with my brother will make you happy, then I’m going to help you.” Yami kissed Yugi’s temple again. “I hate for you to spill tears on a man who won’t accept your love. Even if the asshole  _ is  _ my brother.”

Yugi’s heart was pounding. He could hear as if it was just beside his ears it was that loud. He smiled at Yami and nodded. “Thank you, Yami. I don’t know how to even react to something like this.”

Yami chuckled. “No one does,  _ hikari _ . I guess if you want to pay me back for loving you, then let me do this for you. Let me show you what it means to be loved by someone and at the same time, make my brother see what an amazing person you are.”

Atemu’s eyes maybe the most luscious color of wine, but Yami’s eyes were the most dazzling rubies Yugi has ever seen. And it was also those eyes that made the doctor agree.

For the next few weeks, Yami and Yugi developed a routine. Yami would deliver Yugi his morning coffee, visit him at lunch, and on Fridays, he’d pick Yugi up for dinner and drinking. Yami was an absolute charmer and would put the charm on five hundred percent when Atemu was around, which left Yugi a blushing mess most of the time. Of course, Yami would make up tremendously when he couldn’t do any of the things in their routine. One of the favorite things he loved to do was send flowers or teddy bears to the hospital with an “I’m sorry” card attached to it which always left the female staff swoon, Yugi blush, and the male staff a little intimidated by Yugi’s boyfriend. Yugi had to admit, even Atemu wasn’t this overly forward and sweet when he dated Heba.

One afternoon, Yugi had just entered the doctor’s lounge to get ready for lunch when he saw Atemu already eating his while watching TV.

“Hey, Dr. Sennen,” Yugi greeted. “Is that my brother’s leftover lasagna?” 

Atemu nodded. “Cutting on some expenses so I raided Heba’s fridge for my lunch. How about you? You have lunch plans with Yami today?”

“Nope,” came the voice of Dr. Tea Gardner, also known as  _ Kapitana _ or Yugi’s mentor. She was carrying a small bouquet of purple and pink Peruvian lilies and what seems to be a tupperware of food. “Looks like his loverboy cancelled today and made sure Yugi was well-fed.” She dropped the items on the table with a chuckle. “Man, Mutou, you bagged one helluva guy right there. The man practically worships the ground you walk on. I wish Tristan would be like that,” she sighed dreamily as she took her seat. “Also, I took a peek at your food, whatever it is, it smells amazing and I want a piece. Or I’m sending you to the emergency room for two weeks,” she threatened jokingly. “You know that the doctor’s lounge for the pediatrics department is at the other building, right Sennen?” she raised an eyebrow at the other doctor who was already eating.

Atemu scoffed, “You say that every time I’m here and yet you haven’t done anything to kick me out.”

“Do you  _ want _ me to kick you out?” she challenged.

Before Atemu could respond his chair was kicked by his bestfriend. Yugi glared at him, “Shut your mouth, Atemu. If she gets creative, she’ll torture me as a form of revenge for your arrogance.”

Dr. Gardner just giggled as she took her food from the fridge. She’s known as  _ Kapitana _ by the doctors in the department because of how tight a ship she runs in the operating room and also by how strict she is with her interns and residents. “Now, now, Mutou. Going on chart duty for a two weeks and be subjected to clinic duty for a month is not a form of torture,” she smiled innocently.

Chuckling, Yugi took the flowers and checked the card. 

**_Hikari,_ **

**_I’m sorry I can’t join you for lunch today. Hopefully the flowers will help you forgive me. As a peace offering, I made you lunch so you don’t have to buy anymore. Honestly, I cook better than any cook they can hire at that hospital._ **

**_Remember to light up the world with your smile._ **

**_All the love,_ **

**_Yami_ **

“Oh my fucking god, Mutou! Can we  _ please  _ trade boyfriends!” Tea whined from behind Yugi. She then looked at Atemu, “Why have you never told me that you have a brother?”

Atemu rolled his eyes. “One, you already have a boyfriend. And two, I always knew Yami was a bit of a player. It was a decision I made to save me professionally.” He then looked at Yugi, “Though, I’ll admit, even he’s not this charming with his past conquests. He doesn’t even give them nicknames. And he calls you ‘hikari’.”

“The opposite of Yami,” Tea swooned. She stabbed at her salad dejectedly and turned to Yugi. “Is he bad in bed?”

Both males doctors choked on their drinks. 

“Dr. Gardner–” Yugi started when he was able to recover.

“Yugi, we’re on lunch break. You call me Tea. Also, I need to know if this man is actually human and capable of imperfections. So either he’s bad in bed or has a small penis, because the fact that he fucking drinks wine for a living is already a dream come true for me.”

Yugi opened the packed lunch Yami brought him. It was beef salpicao with a side of vegetables. “Tea, we haven’t… Well…”

“You’re kidding me,” Tea slapped her hand on the table. “You haven’t had a piece of that sexy ass yet? What the hell are you waiting for? I’m pretty sure he’d strip in front of you at the snap of your fingers,” she said as she took a piece from Yugi’s lunch. “Holy shit, this is good. Can we  _ please  _ switch boyfriends for maybe a day.”

“Tea, this is my brother we’re talking about,” Atemu said with an annoyed scowl. “I seriously don’t want to talk about his ass, his penis, or his sex life.”

The female doctor scoffed. “There’s not much of a sex life to talk about anyways since he and Yugi haven’t done anything yet.” Ignoring the other doctor again, Tea turned to Yugi. “So, Yugi, since you haven’t done fun stuff with him, what do you guys bond over? What made you like him?”

This topic piqued Atemu’s interest since he has yet to find out what Yugi saw in his brother.

“W-well,” Yugi stuttered as if it was his first day in high school all over again. He left this stutter back in high school already. “Well he would take me to his wine bar and talk about wine and the type of food that goes best with it. He’d sometimes cook and ask for my opinion. One time, he was curious about my hobbies so I took him to that boardgame cafe I used to hangout at when I was still on the graveyard shift.” He took a big breath and recalled all the dates he and Yami had had. Yami Sennen was surprisingly pleasant as company, Yugi found out. He was sweet, a total gentleman and had the right amount of asshole to make him likeable. While Atemu was fun to play games with, Yami was practically the life of the party. He had dragged Yugi to boardgame playgroups in the city so they could play with more people. Yugi had grown to like the charming sommelier. He was passionate, funny, and very charismatic. Very far from the playboy he first met.

“You know,” Tea eventually said after Yugi’s story, “it seems weird that you guys met each other first and yet you’re dating each other’s twin brothers. Why haven’t you guys gotten together before?” There was a mischievous smirk on her face that made Yugi sweat. Fucking hell, he wanted to transfer hospitals now.

It was Atemu who answered. “I see Yugi as my best friend, Dr. Gardner. We practically grew up in that dorm back in med school. It would seem weird to just date for us. Right, Yugi?” He smirked and elbowed his best friend who let out a strained chuckle. In reality, he wanted to leave, or cry, or both. But no, he was already a grown up not a teenager. He refused to breakdown over something so simple as Atemu’s oblivious statement of rejection. Whatever Yami’s plan is, it wasn’t working.

After lunch, Atemu bid the two surgeons farewell as he walked to the pediatric ward. Tea then looked apologetically at Yugi. “Yugi, I’m sorry,” she started.

“It’s okay, Dr. Gardner. I’m fine. It’s nothing I can’t handle,” Yugi replied as he cleaned up. He then flashed her his signature charming smile. “I’m over it. I like Yami now.”

“I can ban him from the surgical staff’s lounge if that will make you feel better,” she tried with a smirk. She knew about Yugi’s feelings towards his best friend. She hadn’t thought when she spoke earlier. It was stupid on her part to think that admiration and love that long could just disappear quickly.

Yugi shook his head and chuckled lightly. “Can you keep me busy to take my mind off of it for a bit?”

“You’re behind on your charts,” she said with a nudge. Dr. Tea Gardner was gone, Kapitana has returned.

The amethyst-eyed doctor saluted and left the lounge to get back to work, putting his heartache at the back of his mind so he could wallow in it later tonight.

Yami arrived at the hospital just as Yugi and Atemu timed out. When he was spotted by Yugi, the next thing he knew he was being pushed back by the force of Yugi launching at him for a fierce hug. This was new to Yami. He had always been the one to initiate any affection between them. This was a first that Yugi would run to his arms.

“I missed you,” Yugi whispered. “Get me out of here.” His voice was a bit broken.

Yami looked over at his brother who was just smiling at him. He was still oblivious and it annoyed Yami to no end. This guy is supposed to detect tumors? He can’t even detect that his best friend was already dying inside because of his love for him. Yami kissed the top of the man’s head and returned the hug with a tighter one. Yugi must’ve heard that dreaded “We’re best friends” line from Atemu today or something cheesy about him and Heba’s relationship. He smiled when he felt the boy sigh in relief, as if the hug just stopped him from falling apart. “Let’s get out of here, my hikari.” He sneakily took Yugi’s car keys from his jacket pocket and led them to the hospital parking lot. He gave a small wave goodbye at his brother as he and Yugi left Atemu’s line of sight.

In the car, Yugi was still silent. He wrapped his arms around his waist and kept his eyes down. He was thankful that Yami decided to drive him home. He was still a bit out of it, the indirect rejection still got to him. Gods above, he hated feeling this way. He needed to move on already.

Yugi’s train of thought was interrupted when he felt fingers run through his hair. He looked at the driver’s seat to see Yami’s concerned expression.

“I hope you don’t mind, I took you to my place for tonight. I don’t think you’d like to be in a public place tonight with the way you look,” he smiled sadly. “I have tequila,” he offered with a playful smirk. “I figured that’s your go to drink when the depression triggers you.”

Yugi nodded. He took off his seatbelt, a little out of it. When he was about to open his door, he jumped slightly when Yami opened the door for him, offering his hand. 

“Come, hikari. I’d like to give you the tour of my humble abode.” His smile wasn’t the sensual smirk, it was just the small genuine smile Yugi only saw when Yami looked at him. A smile reserved for him.

Yami’s house was small mostly because the kitchen and bar took up a lot of space. “I spend more time in my kitchen and bar than any other room in this house,” the sommelier explained. He had one extra room that Yami had offered for Yugi to sleep in for the night. The living room had a sofa bed, recliner a small ottoman, a coffee table, that was made up of different wine crates stuck together, next to a small fireplace and a flatscreen TV mounted on the wall. Yami had asked Yugi to wait for their dinner. Yami lit up the fireplace and asked Yugi to sit on the fluffy wine red carpet, because of course he’d pick a wine red one. He was nothing if not aesthetically consistent.

Once dinner was served, Yugi had, to Yami’s surprise, preferred to sit beside Yami, the doctor even wanted to cuddle a bit after eating.

“Tell me, something, Yugi,” Yami started as he cleaned out their dinner to make room for their weekly wine night. But since he promised tequila, he took out a boytle of coffee-flavored tequila and two shot glasses for them. “What made you like my brother? I know we’ve been ‘dating’ for almost a month now, but I never really got to ask you that.”

The doctor shrugged. “He was nice and sweet compared to my...flamboyant lifestyle when I was in college. He was like a breath of fresh air for me. The first time I saw him in our dorm room, I was instantly attracted to him. And you know how the more you get to know a person, the more you fall for them?”

Yami tightened his hold around Yugi. “Yes I know,  _ hikari _ .”

Yugi blushed. Of course Yami knew what that felt like. The sommelier already confessed his love for him and was selfless enough to help Yugi win Atemu’s heart. Maybe it was time to open his heart to someone else? He looked up at Yami, his eyes shining. “Yami,” he breathed the other man’s name out.

“Yes, hikari?” Yami asked, oblivious to what the other was thinking. The moment he looked down, he was taken aback when Yugi suddenly kissed his lips. Yami felt as if his heart was about to burst out of his chest. He wanted to kiss back, oh that would be the most amazing thing in the world right now. To just give in to the temptation and take whatever Yugi gave him. But he knew it was wrong and it would only hurt his already cracked heart. But the way the man clung to him and pushed his lips harder, willing Yami to kiss back was testing his control. His tan fingers held onto Yugi’s arms and gently pushed him away. “Yugi, don’t.” His voice was strained. Gods, Yugi was so irresistible right now. But he loved the man too much to just take advantage of him in his moment of weakness.

Yugi’s face reddened in hurt and embarrassment. Rejected again, and this time by the man who had confessed his love for him. The pain he had pushed at the back of his mind earlier just came in along with the pain of rejection from Yami, they just stacked up and Yugi couldn’t help but burst into tears. All his frustrations since he fell in love with Atemu, the pain when he heard from Heba that he and Atemu were now dating, the indirect rejection when Atemu listed everything he loved about Heba, and, to top it all off, the moment he got the phonecall from Heba that Atemu had proposed to him and he said yes, all of those just stacked up and overwhelmed him.

Instantly, Yami wrapped his arms around his love and rocked him gently. “Yugi, please. You misunderstand, my hikari.” He cupped the other man’s face and tried to convey his love with his eyes. He also cursed his brother for foolishly breaking this angel’s heart. “I love you, Yugi.” His voice was firm and confident. He needed to let the other man know he was sincere in his words. “But you’re heartbroken right now. I don’t want to take advantage of you. Trust me when I say that all I wanted to do is kiss you back and make love to you until I replace every thought of my brother from your mind and make you crave my love for all time,” Yami had to pause since it was suddenly so hard to breathe in Yugi’s presence. “But, hikari, I don’t want to be used that way. If you were to come to me, I would prefer that you didn’t have another man in your mind.”

“I’m sorry, Yami,” Yugi hiccuped. “Won’t you hold me, please?”

Yami nodded and did just that. He wrapped his arms around Yugi and they lay down on the carpet, their heads on the decorative pillows. The two of them lay down in front of the fireplace and Yami talked about his life in Europe while he was studying as a sommelier which seemed to calm the doctor down. It had nothing to do with Atemu or Heba. And in the middle of his stories, Yugi had asked him to take him to Tuscany and Yami promised to take him to Europe and drink the night away. 

They weren’t sure when they fell asleep, but the next thing Yugi knew, he was being awakened by the incessant ringing of his cellphone. He moaned and reached for his pants pocket to yell at the stupid caller. He was still ignoring the fact that he was still in Yami’s arms. 

Before he could even say hello, Heba was already hysterical.

“YUGI! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! I’VE BEEN RINGING YOUR DOOR AND YOU WEREN’T THERE!” his brother yelled and Yugi had to put his phone at an arm’s length.

The man behind him was now groaning and the arms around Yugi tightened their hold. 

“Heba, calm down,” Yugi groaned. His voice was still rough from sleep. “I’m at Yami’s place.”

“What? What are you doing there?” Heba asked.

“I spent the night.”

“I can see that. But why? By the way, I’m on my way there along with Atemu,” Heba said.

Even with closed eyes, Yugi rolled his eyes. “He’s my boyfriend, Heba. I think I’m allowed to stay the night without having to have an excuse.” The body behind him started to chuckle, his breath tickling Yugi’s neck.

“Fine, fine. We’re on our way,” Heba scoffed.

“Why are you on your way?” Yugi asked as he suddenly realized what Heba said.

“Well, I may have called Atemu to help me look for you. I’m surprised he didn’t call Yami.” Heba’s tone of voice changed as if he was scolding Atemu and not talking to Yugi anymore.

Yami took Yugi’s phone from his hands. “Turn that damn car around. Yugi and I are still sleeping and you’re interrupting us,” he said, his voice playful but threatening. “We’re not interested and I can cook his breakfast just fine. Yes, I know how Yugi likes his coffee and what he’d like for breakfast. Well, maybe because I  _ asked _ , Heba. It’s called getting to know him, maybe you’ve heard of it. Yes, I’m aware you’re engaged to my twin brother, that’s not really a threat, besides if you break my bones, I have surgeon for a boyfriend and he’s more than welcome to patch me up.” Yami squeezed Yugi then lightly kissed the back of his head. “Goodbye, Heba. And no, you and Atemu are not welcome at my house this morning.” Yami hanged up and changed the settings so it would be silent the whole day. When he locked the phone, he caught a glimpse of Yugi’s lock screen. It was a picture of Yugi, Atemu, and Heba.

Yugi froze when he saw what Yami was looking at. He was about to explain himself but was stopped when Yami opened his front camera.

“We don’t have a picture together. Let’s take one,” Yami said cheerily. “Smile, my hikari.” Yami was about to take a photo when he smirked and tickled Yugi which caused the doctor to giggle relentlessly. “Someone’s sensitive,” Yami teased. When the giggling calmed down, Yami smiled and took a photo of the two of them. When he was satisfied with the photo, he set it as Yugi’s wallpaper and showed it to him.

Yugi took the phone and smiled at the photo. His smile reached his ears and his eyes were closed from the giggling while Yami had an amused smile on his face. “I like it,” he said. “I’m gonna keep it.”

Yami hugged Yugi tight. “It turns me on when you call me your boyfriend so passionately to your brother,” he teased. “Breakfast?” he offered.

The doctor smiled and turned around to see his "boyfriend" eye-to-eye. "Thank you for last night, Yami. I needed someone like you that night." He hugged the man back and decided at that moment that he would move on from Atem...so that maybe...he could be worthy of the love the man in front of him was giving.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making this a one-shot for now. I might consider making this a multi-chapter fic when I have the time, but between finishing Are We Really Doing This and my own work, I might not have enough time for it.  
> As always, leave a comment on what you guys think and if you want me to continue this.


End file.
